Night of Terror 2: Dark Secrets Revealed
by NindroidZane007
Summary: It's been two months since the Slender incident, and Jay gets a job as the new nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. But just what dark secrets lie within this seemingly joyful place? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I've gotten a request for a sequel to Night of Terror. I just now have an idea. *imitating the Overlord* Five. Nights. At. Freddy's. *grins wildly* Basically, Jay gets a job at Freddy Fazbear's restaurant as the nightguard. Let's see how he copes with this.**

_Jay's POV_

Well, since the Slender incident, Ol' Faceless and Mr. Claws left us alone, and guess what? I got a job at Freddy Fazbear's.

I kissed Nya goodbye, and entered the office where I was gonna be sitting in for the night.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. "You Mike Shmidt?"

_"Yeah. Thank God you answered! Listen, I know you just signed up for this nightguard business. But, keep an eye on the animatronics._

_"First of all, these bots will see you as a naked endoskeleton. Do not let them get close. They'll want to put you in an animatronic suit."_ Mike sighed.

"Imma let you finish, but that is just one absurd story." I chuckled.

_"Well, suit yourself. Stay safe."_

Mike hung up, and I heard clattering in the distance.

I looked at the camera, and saw three animatronics in the backstage. But the bear was moving. Towards me?

I heard laughter come from the east hallway.

I shut the door, and flashed the light.

The bear (his name was Freddy, I think.) was staring me in the eye from outside. It then started pounding on the door.

Mike wasn't lying after all!

I shrieked, and quickly dialed the Bounty's phone number.

"C'mon, c'mon! Pick up!" I panted, fearful of that bear.

_"Jay? What's going on?"_ Cole asked over the phone.

"I'm being attacked by Freddy!" I yelled. "PLEASE HURRY AND GET HERE ASAP!"

_"It's one in the morning, Jay. I doubt that, but okay. I'll go help you myself."_ Cole sighed and hung up.

The pounding stopped. I sighed in relief. I check the camera again.

I saw the rabbit (I think its name is Bonnie) outside my door.

"There's the bunny wabbit! Shut the door!" I whistled, and sealed myself in.

_Cole's POV_

I entered the restaurant, my scythe in hand. I saw a pair of glowing eyes grow larger. Realizing that it was coming closer, I swung my scythe, and knocked out a chicken-duck thing.

That "Let's Eat" bib just freaks me out.

I heard movement. I looked around, but I saw nothing.

I felt something grab me from behind, and I struggled to free myself.

A door closed in front of me.

I was strapped in this bed with shackles on my wrists and ankles. Somehow, I was only in my boxers.

_"Welcome... to your deathbed."_ a golden bear smiled at me, his empty eye sockets staring into my soul.

He took a knife, and cut my leg open. I yelled in pain, and tears were streaming from my face. My leg was a geyser of blood.

What a pitiful way for me to die.

_Jay's POV_

I heard Cole yelling from the kitchen. Boy, did he sound like he's having surgery awake.

I checked the video camera in the kitchen, and what I saw was gruesome. Cole's legs were torn open, his femurs visible. A golden Freddy was experimenting on him. He tore open Cole's left arm. Blood was gushing from the wounds.

I put the iPad down, and knew Cole's done for. I brought him to his death. What have I done?

I dialed the Bounty number again.

_"Jay. Where is Cole?"_ Zane asked over the phone.

"Wake Kai and Lloyd up! Cole's getting stripped of his flesh by a golden bear! I'm not joking!" I said, frantic.

_"Alright."_ Zane said. _"We will be there in a few minutes."_

_Lloyd's POV_

Based on what Zane told me, Cole's in the kitchen, getting stripped of his flesh. We've gotta move quickly.

I used my Golden Power to power the lights.

I saw this one bear-looking thing charge me.

I punched it right in the muzzle, and it went flying back, its face crumpled.

"Well." I said. I went straight to the kitchen.

When I entered the room, I thought I was prepared for what I was about to see. But no. It was more gruesome than I thought.

Cole was missing his flesh on his forearm and upper legs. The golden bear stopped abruptly, and grinned at me.

_"Welcome, Lloyd."_ it said in a ghastly tone.

I thought it could only be one thing: the Overlord.

"Let him go!"

_"Please. Have a seat, Lloyd and Kai. I'll be with you in just a moment." _Goldy said.

"Let him go." I repeated myself.

_"You're asking for more than you can bear." Goldie sighed. "Foxy, put my next projects to sleep for now."_

"Aye, aye." a fox animatronic appeared, cracking its knuckles. Somehow, I thought he said it with a little bit of regretfulness.

It lunged at me, but Zane backhanded it before it could.

_"Zane, you are one traitorous animatronic. Join us, and you get eternal happiness."_ the gold bear clicked its tongue.

"I am no animatronic. I am a Nindroid." Zane said through clenched teeth.

_"Nindroid, animatronic, whatever."_ Goldy said, and probably would've rolled its eyes if it had any._ "Bonnie! Chica! Freddy!"_

Only a rabbit (obviously Bonnie) appeared.

"I took out the chicken." Cole said with pain, his breathing labored. He coughed up blood.

Zane wrestled the giant bunny, and managed to rip its right arm off.

He kicked it down, and started pulling its upper jaw upward.

Bonnie's face was ripped off, and Zane tore a vital wire apart.

He threw the deactivated animatronic aside.

"_Nobody_ touches my brothers." Zane said, a tone of anger in his voice.

I charged Goldy, and one blow to the chest knocked it out.

"Let me deactivate this... this monstrosity." Kai scowled, and started chopping its neck.

"This is for all the kids you've killed!" he yelled, and chopped. "And this is for all the people you've tortured!" Again, he chopped. "And this is for _hurting my brother_!" Kai yelled, and Goldy's head detached itself from its body.

"I'll carry Cole. He won't be walking anytime soon." Zane said, and scooped up Cole.

I was surprised. Zane used contractions. That was a first.

Ice formed around the visible bones, to act as temporary prosthetic limbs.

We went to Jay's office.

_Jay's POV _

I saw Zane destroy Bonnie. That's insane. I didn't know he could do that.

Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Cole, and I exited the building.

"So, uh... what're we gonna do about this place?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, duh! We bring it down!" Kai retorted. "Many people died in that hellhole!"

"And remember: the wasteful loss of life is nothing to joke about or to poke fun at in any way, Jay." Zane said.

"Burnin' it down would be perfect." Kai frowned.

"Let me take care of this." Lloyd rubbed his hands together.

He punched the ground, and the restaurant crumbled.

Three sparks of electricity sounded, and I knew that Freddy, Chica, and Foxy were deactivated.

For the first time, I smiled as it was destroyed.

By the way, Golden Freddy would be a mere minion of the Overlord (if there was even any connection between the two).

Besides, I think the Overlord would end your life quickly and painlessly. Golden Freddy would strip you of your flesh with you awake. Pretty tortuous, right?

**By the way, Five Nights at Freddy's is a scary game you need to check out.**

**And this'll have an epilogue! Woo-hoo!**


	2. Epilogue

_Jay's POV_

After the Fazbear incident, Cole's never been the same. Not only is he now handicapped, he also gets delirious every now and then.

He nearly destroyed the _Bounty's_ main engine once from the trauma of his torturing. My guess is that he was supposedly attacking Golden Freddy. I luckily managed to repair the engine in time.

Now he has a prosthetic arm, but he still has to move around in a wheelchair. He has no legs because of Golden Freddy.

Currently, I'm working on artificial legs for Cole. These new legs are still a prototype. But when the final version's ready, I'll put them in Cole's hip sockets, and connect him to the legs' artificial nerves. 'Til then, he's in a wheelchair.

Zane told me how he tore Bonnie's face off. He was obviously on a sorta adrenaline rush when he did it. He also totally owned Foxy. That fox is fast, but Zane's reflexes are faster.

"Now the children who lost their lives to that golden bear can now rest in peace." Zane said.

"Well, that was the second time a supernatural being kidnapped Cole first. But when Slendy got 'im, he wasn't tortured." I sighed.

Kai really seems soothed now. He enjoyed destroying the Freddy Fazbear's place.

Those animatronics haven't been seen since we destroyed the restaurant.

So, yeah. Freddy Fazbear's would definitely be a creepypasta. That's the second time I've survived a real-life creepypasta.

_At the ruins of Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant, Nobody's POV_

The wind was still, and the only sound that was audible was the distant traffic.

Bonnie's eyes started glowing red.

"I... muST DEstROy zAne. He WilL bE SCrAppeD bY My hANd." it said, its voice unevenly toned.

**Well, that's a big cliffhanger. So, yeah. Cole's legs were ruined by Golden Freddy. **

**And you know what Withered/Old/Torn-up Bonnie looks like in Five Nights at Freddy's 2? That's exactly what Bonnie looks like in the epilogue.**

**So, any guesses as to what the third one's gonna be about?**

**Also, The Overlord's Revenge inspired me for how to write an uneven voice. Let me show ya how it works (using my YouTube/Spreaker/KamCord intro):**

**_Hey, guys! What is up? NinjaLloyd44 here... _(That's normal.)**

**_HeY, gUys! WHat iS uP? NiNjaLLloYd44 heRe..._ (distorted voice.)**

**Get the point?**


End file.
